


Говори со мной

by solss01



Category: London Spy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solss01/pseuds/solss01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэнни и Фрэнсис переезжают из Лондона жить в другую страну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Говори со мной

* * *  
\- Поверить не могу, что мы решились на это.  
\- У нас не было выбора, Дэнни.  
\- Я знаю, Фрэнсис, просто…  
\- Мне тоже, Дэнни.   
\- Фрэнсис?  
\- Да?  
\- Спасибо. Спасибо, что сдержали слово и рассказали всё.

* * *  
\- В Лондоне идет снег.  
\- Красиво.  
\- Да.  
Вернешься?

\- Нет!   
Я не знаю.   
Я скучаю. Я так по тебе скучаю!

\- Я знаю.   
Мне пора.

\- Когда?  
\- В среду.  
\- Алекс?  
\- Да, Дэнни?  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Поцелуй меня.

* * *  
\- Иногда я забываю, почему согласилась на это, Дэнни.  
\- Может быть из-за чувства вины?  
\- Может быть. Но то, как ты обращаешься с родным языком, Дэнни, периодически ставит меня в тупик. И вообще в голове не укладывается до сих пор, что кто-то согласился издать твою книгу.  
\- И, тем не менее, Фрэнсис, Вы мой корректор и агент. Всё хорошо. У нас все получится.

* * *  
\- Почему всегда здесь?  
\- Потому, что мне нравится это место. Мне нравится сидеть и смотреть на город. Здесь хорошо.  
\- Да.  
Мне пора.

\- Когда?  
\- В понедельник.  
\- Алекс!  
\- Да, Дэнни?  
\- Я люблю тебя!  
\- Поцелуй меня.

* * *  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Холт.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Фергюссон.  
\- Итак, насколько я вижу, работа над книгой идет полным ходом.  
\- Все верно, мистер Фергюссон.  
\- Вы по-прежнему не хотите воспользоваться услугами наших художников? Поверьте, они настоящие профессионалы своего дела. И те варианты, которые они предложили в качестве иллюстраций для Вашей книги мне очень понравились.  
\- Да, Вы правы, мистер Фергюссон, иллюстрации прекрасны. Но нет. Я хочу сам. И мы с Вами уже это обсуждали.   
\- Я понимаю, мистер Холт. Что ж… пусть будет по-вашему.

* * *  
\- Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь!  
\- Дэнни, я …  
\- Ненавижу, когда ты сообщаешь только день. Один только гребанный день! Ни числа, ни даже месяца не говоришь.   
\- Дэнни!  
\- Ты ведь знаешь. Знаешь, да? Что я будут приходить сюда каждый долбанный четверг, понедельник, вторник или какой там следующий день ты выберешь. И ждать. Я буду сидеть здесь, смотреть на город и ждать. Ждать тебя!  
\- Прости, Дэнни, но я…  
\- Не надо! Не надо, Алекс. Я понимаю…  
\- Мне пора.  
\- Когда?  
\- В субботу.  
\- Алекс…  
\- Да, Дэнни?  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Поцелуй меня.

* * *  
\- Иногда я спрашиваю себя, почему мы здесь? Почему именно здесь, в этом месте? Зачем уехали?  
\- Потому там больше ничего нет. Его нет…  
\- Ты прав, Дэнни. Ты прав…  
Это был риторический вопрос. Не хорошо оставлять пожилую леди наедине с ее мыслями так надолго.

\- Мне так не хватает его, Фрэнсис!  
\- Я знаю, Дэнни.   
Мне тоже…

* * *  
\- Это успех! Невероятный успех! Знаете, мистер Холт, а я, если честно, все-таки немного сомневался в Вас. Но результаты превзошли все ожидания. Вы – молодец! Примите мои поздравления.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Фергюссон!

* * *  
\- Не думала, что будет столько откликов. Даже критики практически все дали положительные отзывы. С ума сойти!  
Дэнни, ты знаешь, почтальон уже с ног сбился, таская нам мешки писем от твоих восторженных поклонников!  
\- Фрэнсис?  
\- Да?  
\- Как Вы думаете, он… он гордится мной?  
\- Каждый день, Дэнни. Где бы Алистер сейчас не находился, он гордится тобой. Я знаю.

* * *  
\- Стоит ли нам ждать продолжения, Дэнни?  
\- Нет. Думаю нет. Я рассказал все, что хотел.  
\- Вы ведь отказались от услуг профессиональных художников и сами рисовали иллюстрации к книге, почему? Вам не понравились их работы?  
\- Нет, ну что Вы! Их рисунки прекрасны, просто…  
Понимаете, я не смог ее никому доверить. Не смог, чтобы кто-то другой, пускай и очень талантливый как художник, прикасался к моей книге. Поэтому я рисовал сам. Я вложил в неё всё. Всё что у меня было в сердце.  
\- К сожалению, время нашей передачи подошло к концу. Спасибо, Дэнни, за такие удивительные и искренние ответы.  
\- Вам спасибо, что пригласили меня.  
\- И у нас в прямом эфире был Дэнни Холт, автор нашумевшего бестселлера «Ты есть.»

* * *  
\- Вышла твоя книга.  
\- Да. Ты читал?  
\- Читал. Ты очень талантливый, Дэнни!  
\- Ты так считаешь?  
\- Да.   
Мне пора.

\- Иди.  
\- Дэнни?  
\- Что, Алекс?  
\- Ты не спросил: «Когда?»

\- Это теперь важно. Я больше не приду.  
Люди говорят, надо уметь отпускать. И жить дальше. Эта книга… Я написал ее, чтобы все закончить и отпустить тебя.  
Я отпускаю тебя, Алекс. Слышишь?!   
Отпускаю!

\- Дэнни, нет! Дэнни!

* * *  
\- Фрэнсис, они согласились! Вот, вот письмо!   
Фрэинсис, слышите?Да где же Вы?   
Они согласились издать мою книги в Китае, и устроить отдельную выставку иллюстраций к ней!  
Фрэнсис, Вы слышите?   
Мы едем, в Китай!  
Фрэнсис? Фр…   
Вот дерьмо!

\- Алистер, да не стой же ты столбом, помоги его поднять! Я принесу воды.  
\- Дэнни. Дэнни? Дэнни, очнись, пожалуйста. Дэнни!  
\- Кажется приходит в себя.  
\- Алекс?

Алекс! …

Живой!...

Мой!...


End file.
